The Memories We Share
by Kristtanix14
Summary: AU. During the days of which he falls into a deep sleep, Roxas meets a young boy he will grew to fond of. But after he awakes from his deep sleep, Roxas makes the most of it by spending time with his friends in the waking realm and spending time with the youth in the dream realm.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

"Hey, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?"

"The hearts remain." Xigbar answering Roxas's question. "And then those hearts gather together to from the great Kingdom Hearts."

"Then, can you tell me what remains if a Nobody is destroyed?" Roxas asked.

"What's there to leave behind?" Xigbar shakes his head. "We're not even supposed to "be" in the first place."

"And the members at Castle Oblivion," Roxas uttered, then thought about the six members that went there including his best friend. "Where'd they go?"

"Nothing's left of them." Xigbar said.

"In which case," Roxas asked. "I'll never see them again?"

"That's right." Xigbar replied.

Roxas lowers his head and turn his hands into fists. He couldn't believe the members that went to Castle Oblivion, including his best friend, are gone. Never to be seen in the Realm of Light again. Roxas felt so many mixed 'feelings' in his mind, how can he if he didn't have a heart to begin with?

Xigbar summons the Corridor of Darkness and looks back to see the 'saddened' Roxas.

"You coming?" Xigbar asked.

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and replied. "Oh, yeah."

Xigbar enters the Corridor of Darkness. Roxas looks up and prepares to enter the Corridor until he felt a sudden pain in his head. His head is filled with unknown images and Roxas gritted his teeth and the pain becomes even more unbearable.

'What's…happening…' Roxas thought.

He collapses to the ground and he knew no more.


	2. Chapter I

**~ Chapter I ~**

Roxas opens his eyes and noticed that he is laying in nothing but darkness. He stands up by using his hands to get himself up. He then noticed that he wearing the clothes he wears on his very first day of life…when he was found by the Superior and was given a name.

It is a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper. Over the jacket is another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a grey hem on the end of each sleeve. The jacket's collar was red and pleated and folded back. He also wore two-colored pants; the legs of the pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. The shoes were colored in shades of grey and black, and had red straps in place of laces. Finally, he wears a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist, as well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

He looks around in the darkness.

'Where am I?' Roxas thought as he looks around the emptiness. 'I remember talking with Xigbar…'

There is nothing but silence and no one is around but Roxas.

"Hello?" Roxas called out. "Is anyone there?"

Then Roxas saw a bright light. Roxas raised his left arm to shield himself from the light. The light then shapes itself like a door. Roxas puts his left arm to see the light shaped door. Roxas look at the door in amazement and so he walks over to the door. He closed his eyes and enters the door and embrace the light.

* * *

Roxas opens his eyes as the light dies down. He noticed that he is staring at the bright blue skies and the ocean that is right in front of him. He rubs both of his eyes in order to make sure that what he sees isn't an illusion. Then he noticed that he is standing on a yellow sandy beach. He turns around to see exotic trees and shrubbery. He sees wooden constructions on some parts including a dock and a large treehouse built onto an enormous tree.

"What is this place?" Roxas asked himself.

Roxas turns his head to see the miniature island. He noticed someone is sitting on a crooked palm tree. He quickly enters the Seaside Shack and runs on the wooden bridge.

When he finally got on the miniature island, he gets to see the identity of the person sitting on the crooked palm tree.

He is a young boy who wears a red jumpsuit that has a long zipper running through the middle, ending with puffy shorts. He wears a crown-chain on his left side and a loosely worn blue belt. Over his jumpsuit, he wears a black hoodie that is blue on the inside, and black on the outside with white sleeves ending in grey edging. He wears white gloves on his hands with blue, black and yellow straps. He wears the crown pendant around his neck. His shoes are mainly yellow and black with belt-straps holding them closed. The lower portions are grey and end with a small triangular patch of blue. He shares the same eyes as him, but his spiky brown hair is in a different style compares to his own spiky blond.

"Uh, hello?" Roxas tries to get the young boy's attention.

The youth turns his head to his right and notice Roxas and gave one of the goofiest smiles that Roxas has ever seen and for some reason, Roxas doesn't seem to mind.

"Oh, hello." The youth greets. "If you're here to see the skies, you're just in time."

"Okay." Roxas nodded his head and goes to the crooked palm tree and sits next to the youth.

"I'm Roxas, by the way." Roxas introduced himself to the youth.

"I'm Sora." The youth introduced himself. "Nice to meet you, Roxas."

Roxas smiles and faces the skies that is right in front of him.

"Do you know what this place is?" Roxas asked.

"This is my home." Sora answered. "I've known this place for most of my life."

"Most of your life?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Do you have any family?" Roxas asked. "Or any friends?"

"For some reason," Sora shakes his head. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember?" Roxas asked.

"Most of my memories is blank, but the only things I can recalled is my name and this is my home," Sora explained to Roxas. "I got no worries about it because maybe someday those memories might come back to me."

"I hope so." Roxas nodded. "I sure hope so."

Roxas and Sora can only sat side by side as they watch the blue skies of the islands together.


End file.
